


Distraction

by pkmntrainer_alex



Series: Zoro/Sanji High School Times [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Blushing, Desire, Fluff, Kissing, Light scratching, M/M, Neck Kissing, light biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkmntrainer_alex/pseuds/pkmntrainer_alex
Summary: "Our teacher is really boring so I zoned out while accidentally staring at you. Now, instead of being mad you’re just making weirder and weirder poses until I realize what’s happening."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zoro/Sanji High School Times [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884703
Comments: 5
Kudos: 100





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondemarimo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondemarimo/gifts).



> More ZoSan for Wanda! <3 I hope you enjoy it

“Our teacher is really boring, so I zoned out while accidentally staring at you. Now, instead of being mad, you’re just making weirder and weirder poses until I realize what’s happening.”

It had taken Zoro far too long to notice. Their math class was almost an hour long - an hour of their teacher’s droning monotone of a voice - and he’d already spent over 45 minutes just staring across the room at Sanji. Intense eye contact, the kind that caught Sanji fully off-guard and made his cheeks flush. The mosshead was staring at him. The mosshead  _ never _ stared at him.

When he’d first noticed, Sanji had just stared back, trying to hold eye contact with Zoro as he felt a hot blush creep into his cheeks. It wasn’t long before he picked up on the glassy sheen in those eyes. Zoro had long since zoned out in their class - the lights were on, and nobody was home. His elbows were propped up on the desk, right there in the classroom - he had a pencil clenched tightly between his teeth, his notebook was open to a blank page, but Zoro was anywhere  _ but _ present in class. That was a relief - it meant the nervous flush on his face was unnoticed and ignored. It would’ve been a nightmare to have to explain  _ that. _

So, naturally, Sanji had to capitalize on that. He read the text one more time before quickly tucking his phone into his pocket, smiling to himself. With a quick glance at their teacher - seeing them with their back to the class, scribbling out equations and formulas on the board - Sanji kicked his feet up onto his desk, catching his heels just below the edge. Using his foothold to brace himself, he leaned back in his chair, tilting farther and farther, until he could feel his hair brushing against the desk behind him. His chair, balanced on its back two legs, trembled unsteadily as Sanji slowly continued to lower himself backwards. 

Shaking just the slightest bit as he held his position, Sanji stole a look over at Zoro, who had dropped the pencil from between his teeth as he watched Sanji, his mouth slacked open and his head tilted in confusion. It was dumb, Sanji knew it was dumb.  _ “But looks like the mosshead is finally paying attention to -” _

Sanji’s thought broke off before he could finish as his delicate balance broke, losing his foothold on the desk as his chair flew out from under him. With a loud bang, he fell hard onto his back on the tile floor, cracking his head on the desk behind him for good measure. Staring up at the flickering fluorescent bulbs, Sanji saw stars exploding in front of his eyes as his back and head throbbed in pain.

Somewhere, he heard the loud screech of a bell, and around him, chairs scraped against the floor as the other students collected their things to leave. If anyone had paid any attention to his shenanigans, they gave no indication beyond eye rolls and heavy sighs as they walked away, bags slung over their shoulders as they filed out the door.

“Are you okay?” Zoro was kneeling at his side, a worried look in his eyes and his forehead creased in concern. His bag was discarded on the other side of the classroom, books and pens spilling out of it. He extended his hand to Sanji, who jokingly slapped it away as he felt his face burning with embarrassment.

“It’s just a bump on the head,” Sanji muttered, struggling to sit upright and brushing off his clothes. The throbbing in his back and his head was agonizing, but the bruise to his ego was what hurt the most. There were  _ so many _ pretty girls in class - and all of them had seen him fall on his ass while trying to bring that stupid marimo back down to earth…

“Hang on, I’ve got something for that.” Before Sanji could push Zoro’s hands away again, they were both suddenly on Sanji, pulling him close. He could see the rumpled collar of Zoro’s shirt, the uneven patches from where he’d tried to cut his own hair - and then Zoro’s mouth was on his, pressing his lips against Sanji’s. There was no time to react at all, not with words. Sanji was quickly overcome by the warmth and surprising softness of Zoro’s lips - he had always expected a scaly, chapped mess. Not that he often thought of Zoro’s mouth or anything like that...

When Zoro pulled away again, releasing his grip on Sanji, he was blushing as well, lowering his eyes to the floor. Sanji opened his mouth, trying to find the right words, but choked on any combination that came to mind. When Zoro noticed his mouth opening and closing in silence, he quickly held his hands up. “Look, I mean...I’d just heard that kisses help with the pain...and it’s not like you’re a stranger, so…”

Sanji cut him off quickly, before he could babble on and make things weird. He leaned into Zoro, chests pressing together, with one hand wrapping around the back of Zoro’s head as their mouths found each other again. His lips pressed close to Zoro’s, Sanji let his fingertips rake through the short green locks, gently scratching his nails on his scalp. Every time his nails made contact, he felt Zoro jump against him, and notice a sharp exhale of breath.

Beginning to grin as warmth glowed in his cheeks, Sanji pulled back to get a better look at Zoro, who had gone from awkwardly looking anywhere but at him to not being able to look away as his own flush grew darker still. Around them, Sanji could hear the buzz of the classroom lights above and the chatter of other students in the halls - but louder still was his own heartbeat. “Don’t  _ you _ look flustered. Am I stressing you out, mosshead?”

Letting out a growl that was frustrated in more ways than one, Zoro dove back against Sanji, almost knocking him back to the ground before his arms wrapped around him. His grip was strong - looked like his hours and hours of playing around with swords paid off in other ways, from what Sanji could tell. Closing his eyes, Sanji moved in for another kiss, but Zoro ducked past his head and went right for the side of his neck. Then it was Sanji’s turn to jump at the sharp teeth on his sensitive skin, interspersed with soft kisses trailing up to his ear. The long Zoro kissed him, the more the pain in his head and his back faded, replaced with a rush that was almost like electricity on his skin, compounded with a longing for their mouths together again.

When Zoro came face to face with Sanji again, the smirk was all his. He let out a chuckle at the sight of Sanji, twitching and pink-faced, holding fast to his shoulders. “Looks to me like you’re the one getting stressed out.”

Sanji’s first impulse was to kick him. His second impulse was to kiss him again - and he did. This one was more tender than the proceeding one, maybe softer still than even the one Zoro had led with. Again, their lips melded together perfectly, leaving no empty space between them as they sat on the classroom floor, bags and books forgotten around them. Sanji could feel that there was still heat - both in his face and under his collar - but it was a pleasant cascade of warmth, flowing over his skin from the points where Zoro touched him. From their lips, to their cheeks brushing together, from the tips of their noses.

When they broke the kiss, they broke it together, pulling back in unison and blinking at each other. Zoro didn’t look away, gazing steadily at Sanji, who could feel his heart pounding restlessly in his chest. Neither one spoke for a moment, sitting in silence save for the dull buzzing of bulbs. Outside the window, Sanji could hear birds and students shouting at each other, though he couldn’t truly make out any of it. His skin was tingling so intensely, he swore he could  _ hear _ it, a rustling in his nerves, intensified when Zoro clasped his hand gently. The palms were covered in calluses - another side effect from constant swordplay.

“So...does your head hurt anymore?” Zoro asked after a moment, his voice little more than a grunt. He had finally pulled his eyes away from Sanji to stare off at some dull patch of ceiling, and Sanji felt able to take a deep breath once the intensity that was Zoro’s gaze had moved on.

“No, but it’s not like it hurt so bad in the first place,” Sanji immediately lied, stretching his legs out in front of him and brushing imaginary dirty off of them, pretending to inspect his shoes to avoid looking at Zoro. They were immaculate, of course - Sanji took special care to ensure they always were - but he knew if he kept looking at Zoro, letting his eyes linger on him, they’d be right back where they were moments ago. 

And, of course, they were still in the middle of a school day.

“You’re going to be late for your next class.” Getting to his feet and slinging his bag over his shoulder, Zoro extended a hand to Sanji, who gracefully accepted that time.

“Fashionably late,” Sanji agreed, holding his own bag with one hand as he held onto Zoro’s with the other. Gripping it as tightly as he was, he could feel Zoro’s pulse in his fingers - and found that it was beating a fast rhythm like his. “But at least I won’t be thinking about my pratfall for the rest of the day.”


End file.
